


You're my favorite Song

by MoriAltin



Series: La Route n'est pas Prise [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Can be read as stand alone but same universe with Aveuglé par le Soleil, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriAltin/pseuds/MoriAltin
Summary: His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a guitar playing softly. He immediately wipe himself down and put on his clothes.He found her in the living room, playing the guitar but stopping every few bars to write something."Is this a new song?" He asked while wiping his hair down."Why don't you sit down Jihyun ah~"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand alone story. However it can also be read as a part of Aveuglé par le Soleil. The song here is obviously "You're my favorite song" from Camp Rock 2.
> 
> Also this is a cheer up gift to my friend Yui-chan~
> 
> I hope you enjoy it as well
> 
> Love lots,
> 
> Capt. Mori

You're my favorite song

[V's POV]

It seemed like another day. He woke up to the rays of the sun filtering through her butterfly curtains. However, V felt something was off. He's hearing the things move in the kitchen but there was no song accompanying it. This is bad.

Was she in a bad mood? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?

Unease crept up on the back of his mind. He must have done something she didn't like while they were in bed last night.

V trudged down the hallway carefully. He peeked at the corner to see what's actually the current mood of his angel. Everything seemed normal. There are no clouds hanging over her or a frown to tell him she's in her red days. She was wearing his Pajama top that are folded to her elbows.

Even as he think that she looks gorgeous in his clothes, he's getting nervous by the minute because he didn't know what to do with this.

Then V heard it, she hummed while chopping some bacon in a rhythm he hasn't heard before. After that, she seemed to ponder on it for a while then continued the chopping, as if the knife and board are her percussions.

He'd rather not have those tools for musical accompaniment. After all, she may have the patience and kindness of a goddess, but she also possesses the fangs and bravery of a lion.

He let out a breath.

"Good morning" He said

"Good morning Jihyun ah~ Just wait a moment and breakfast will be ready" She beamed at him.

"You're not mad?"

"About?"

"Nothing... Never mind"

She grabbed his hands and kissed both of them.

"If there's anything bothering you... anything at all, you'll tell me right? I don't want you carrying all the burden this time."

He smiled. So she's not mad. About how eager he was when touching her. Or how he wanted nothing but to kiss her until he's gasping for breath. Or how happy it made him when he finally shares a soul with her when they finally became one.

"Of course, love" He kissed her eyes which fluttered close at the contact. "I was just a little worried... that I might have gone overboard last night"

"I can still walk, if that's what you're worried about." She smile evilly at him.

V can feel his face bloom a bright red, but he smiled, shyly at first.

"I'm sorry. I keep on thinking that I'm the only one happy, that I'm the only one in love." He caressed her face and looked at her lovingly. "Gods, you're so beautiful."

She blinked cutely at him. He's kind of getting used to seeing that look on her. That face that tells him when to kiss her. He'll be happy to comply.

He held her face in placed and leaned in but stopped halfway, a smell of burning piece of meat hitting his nose.

"Sunshine? Do you smell something burning" he asked still in the position to continue the kiss.

"Oh no! My bacon!!"

V let her to go and rescue the bacon before they continue... with whatever they were doing.

Breakfast passed with a few small talks and banters, most of it passed with him watching her eat and hum the unfamiliar tune under her breath.

After they had washed the dishes, and by they, he meant, her doing the washing and him hugging her from behind and dipping his hands in the water.

"I'm gonna stop distracting you and take a bath" he said kissing her cheek.

"Do you want to go together?" 

"Then I'm gonna get distracted... I might just stop taking a bath and just ravish you in the bathtub" It was definitely something Jumin would say. It's not bad at all to see her so flustered with just as acting out of character.

He might need to spend time with Jumin more now that he discovered this.

"I'll be using the bathroom now" He smiled as if he didn't just say something so bold.

V had never thought he'd be this happy in all of his life. He had been happy with Rika as well, looking back they had these moments where he wished it'd never end. 

This time though, a different kind of happiness envelopes him everytime he and [MC] would be together. It was like, they can face anything as long as she's holding his hand.

That might be the difference he never noticed before. For Rika, he can endure everything. He can carry all of the burden and pain. With [MC], they shoulder it together. She had taught him that sharing the burden does not make you weak, rather it gives you room to grow stronger.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a guitar playing softly. He immediately wiped himself down and put on his clothes.

He found her in the living room, playing the guitar but stopping every few bars to write something.

"Is this a new song?" He asked while wiping his hair down.

"Why don't you sit down Jihyun ah~"

"I will"

"This came to me last night..."

"You've been humming it all morning~" He said.

"You noticed?"

"How could I not? When I've been watching you since I woke up?" It's impossible not to make her blush anytime he get. She's just so adorable.

"Anyways... This is for you Jihyun ah~"

For him? He can't help but feel floored.

++Words don't come easy without a melody  
I'm always thinking In terms of do-re-mi  
I should be hiking, swimming laughing with you  
Instead I'm all out of tune++

How is this out of tune? This must be the first time he's hearing something out of tune that is so melodic. 

++But what you don't know  
You lift me off the ground  
You're inspiration, you helped me find my sound,  
Just like a baseline a half-time  
You hold down the groove  
That's why I'm counting on you

And if I heard you on the radio  
I'd never wanna change a single note  
It's what I tried to say all along  
You're my favorite song

You're my favorite song++

V had dropped his towel. He was her favorite song. He can't find anything that could have make him happier right then.

He didn't know when it happened but he had taken the guitar out of her hands and kissed her with all the love and happiness he can give.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! I'm so sorry about this... I didn't know it was incomplete.
> 
> The Song part was cut off and I didn't even know.
> 
> I'm really sorry!
> 
> Capt. Mori


End file.
